


Resist

by Hotgitay



Category: The Confidant (2010)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Daniel apologizes  to Nigel





	Resist

”You’re mad”Daniel concluded 

”No shit Sherlock”Nigel sneered sarcastically 

”You have every right to be angry”Daniel said to him 

”Damn right I do”Nigel told him 

”I don’t want to prolong this into a grand old fight”Daniel said

Nigel glared at his lover angrily ”you aren't getting shit from me tonight”

Daniel placed kisses along his skin 

Nigel moaned

”could never resist you”nigel whispered he was sensitive whenever his lover did that that was his weakness 

”Baby I really am sorry ”daniel kissed his neck

”You can only fuck me not my wife”Nigel told him he was upset hurt and very much angry giving the man commitment and being completely vulnerable too with him 

“That’s why you’re mad at me”Daniel put two and two together 

“I want you to want me damn it”Nigel kisses him deeply not letting go of his lover


End file.
